fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Shepherd
Grey's Anatomy is an extraordinary show because the power it possesses to feel and see the perspective of an everyday surgeon. It gives you all the medical terminology the medical field uses today, as well as a scenarios that happen on a day to day basis in the real world. Although this show is amazing, with many heartbreaking, totally unbearable moments, the death of Derek Shepherd was definitely the worst episode of the entire series. Derek Shepherd was an attending neurosurgeon and board director at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. In the episode of Derek's death, he was on his way to the airport for one last trip to D.C. when he witnessed a car crash on a remote road. He immediately leaped into action, saving four people from the wreckage before the emergency officials arrived to take the patients to Dillard Medical Center. Derek returned to his car and began to pull out to turn around when his phone suddenly rang. Leaving the car sideways in the middle of the road, he began reaching for the phone, not noticing an approaching semi, which crashed into the side of his car. Derek was then taken to Dillard where the doctors began examining him. Conscious but unable to speak, he knew that he needed a head CT, and begged in his mind for the doctors to also realize this, but to no avail. Derek was rushed to the OR , but by the time the doctors figured out what was going on and managed to bring in a neurosurgeon (whom they had to wait for over an hour after paging him), it was already too late and Derek was pronounced brain dead. Not long after, Meredith, whom the police have brought to the hospital, signed the papers to take him off life support. She then sat with him as he died, holding his chest and telling him "You can go" as he let out his last breath. Interestingly, he continued to narrate in his mind up to almost the very end, even after losing consciousness (and possibly all brain function), at one point saying to the attending physicians "It's too late." "You're too late." We are left with the feeling that at some point an ethereal consciousness had taken over where his physical brain was no longer capable. This episode was extremely frustrating to watch because throughout the entire time Derek was telling the surgeons what to do. Screaming at the television, i was enraged with anger.. "How can they kill of Derek in this way? This is not okay"! Keeping Derek alive would have been my number one choice of course, maybe even kill off a less important character. I immediately stopped watching Grey's Anatomy because it was the most heartbreaking death of all the many deaths on this show. Continuing the show without Derek is extremely saddening, and definitely hard to watch. I admit it was a very good plot, and it was a great episode, but my heart aches for the loss of McDreamy.